Mythical Beings, Real Love
by Geek Squared 1307
Summary: Scott and Warren return to the Institute after a date and have a heart-felt conversation about Warren's past, facing discrimination, and wondering if their friends will accept them.


This fanfiction, I dedicate to anyone who's ever felt confused and afraid and been grateful for those who were there to listen.

Author's Note: This is a love story between Scott and Angel. It was partially inspired by the scene in X3 in which Angel's cutting off his wings. That scene is so sad that I almost cried. Basically, Scott and Angel have a heartfelt late-night talk after coming home from a date. It's sweet and funny and just might make you laugh, cry, and go "Aww" all at the same time. Also, I posted this story before (under the title "Mythological Beings, Real Love"), but I noticed some errors in it. Therefore, I deleted it, edited it, and posted it again.

Warning: This is a slash (same-sex) love story. If you are opposed to slash, then don't read this story. However, you may feel free to read my non-romance stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, and am not making any monetary profit from writing this.

###

Mythical Beings, Real Love

By Geek Squared 1307

Scott turned up the driveway to The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and stopped his brilliant blue motorcycle in the garage. He quickly killed the engine. It was late and most of the school was asleep. Scott took off his helmet and listened to his own breathing for a while. He felt the arms of the person sitting behind him around him. A soothing voice said in his ear, "It's okay, Scott. They won't hear. I don't think Professor X would mind, anyway."

Scott turned around on the seat to look at the face of Angel, who was smiling in a rather devilish way. His face looked innocent as he gave Scott a small peck on the cheek. Warren moved to stand up, but Scott grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Warren pulled his boyfriend closer into a loving embrace and deepened the kiss.

When they separated, Scott leaned his head against Angel's shoulder, and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Angel.

"D'you really think the Professor won't mind, you know, us? I've been wanting to tell him, but I just don't know if I can do it."

"I've been wanting to tell him, too. I think he probably already knows. He knows everything that goes on in the Institute. He probably just doesn't want us to deal with coming out to the students. Kids can be cruel, after all. I think it would make me feel better to tell him, though. We won't have to sneak out like criminals just to go to a movie."

"What if he thinks it's sick?"

"I can't believe you, of all people, would say that, Scott," said Angel, clearly shocked. "This is the Professor. He's the last person who would be prejudiced."

"I know," said Scott, the embarrassment in his voice obvious. "I shouldn't even be thinking that about him. I just-I don't know - " Scott took a deep breath. "After my parents died, no one wanted to adopt me. They were all afraid of my powers. Even all the kids at the orphanage were afraid of me. This is the only place I feel accepted. I don't want to lose it."

"I don't want to lose it either, Scott. I-I understand. Really." A cold wind sent shivers down his spine. "Let's go inside and talk."

Scott held onto Angel, who soared up to a balcony on the top floor of the Institute. Scott opened the sliding door and the two of them sat down on a couch facing the dark night sky.

Angel put his right arm and wing around Scott. "I-I've never told anyone this before, b-but I want to tell you."

Scott held Angel's hand. "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Angel cleared his throat and swallowed. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper. "When I was five, I woke up one morning and there were wings growing out of my back. I-I was terrified, and I started crying. I cut my wings off with scissors. Th-there was blood e-everywhere. The pain was almost unbearable." He paused and took a deep breath.

Scott felt tears coming to his eyes and didn't know what to say, so he just hugged his boyfriend.

Angel closed his eyes and continued. "They kept growing back, and I kept cutting them off. I-I was so afraid that I didn't care about the pain; I thought there was something wrong with me. I thought I was sick, or maybe I was being punished by God for something I'd done wrong." His voice broke.

Tears were flowing down Scott's cheeks. "Warren, I-I'm so sorry..."

Angel wiped the tears from his own face and then from Scott's. "It's alright, really. I'm not saying this to make you feel sorry for me. I-I just want you to know I understand what you mean. One day, my dad saw me cutting my wings off. That's-that's why he wanted to make a cure. He-he said he was helping me. I'm sure that part of him really cares about me. He didn't want me to have to deal with the hatred that mutants face, but he was thinking of himself, too. He's a big businessman. Nothing's more important to him than image. He couldn't bare the thought of everyone finding out that his son is a mutant, and he expected me to feel the same way. He wanted me to be the first one to take the cure-to use me as an example. I decided not to listen to him. I want his love, but only if he will love me as I was. After I left him, this became my only home, too. There's nobody else I have besides the people here, and the reason I came here is because they accepted me as a mutant when even my own father wouldn't. Before, I just wanted to be accepted. Now, I want to be accepted for who I am."

"I know you're right," said Scott. "I don't like to admit it, but there's a part of me that would like to, well, not be so different-to just be-well - " He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

"Normal?" supplied Angel.

Scott nodded. He didn't like feeling the way he did. He'd always felt that it didn't matter what other people thought, that he should just be himself, but the desire for normalcy never went away completely. It was always there, reminding him that his life would be so much easier and safer if only he were like everyone else. "It's not that I _want_ to be like everyone else, exactly. I just want to be able to have a good life without being afraid that someone's going to hurt me and the people I love. I want to be married, to have a house, to have kids-"

"Kids," asked Angel, raising an eyebrow at him. That devilish smile Scott loved so much played over Angel's lips. "I hope you're not expecting _me_ to produce these kids." They both laughed. "I like it when you laugh, Scott."

Scott smiled at Angel. "I guess I'm saying exactly what you're saying, but I just wish we lived in an ideal world where people would stop being prejudiced against people who are different. Even if it's not possible, I still want to make it happen. Then, there's another part of me that tells me I'm being naive-that even good people like the Professor aren't really good on the inside. I-I don't know what to think sometimes. Am I making any sense?"

"You're not, but I get what you mean," said Angel, giving Scott a peck on the cheek. He added, "And I like it when you're being naive. Sometimes I don't think the world will ever get better, but then you always give me hope."

"Hope for a better tomorrow..." Scott laughed a little. "Sometimes, I that's the only thing keeping me sane-keeping me going on every day, you know? I mean, maybe things won't ever get better for mutants or homosexuals. Hell, maybe everything'll get a whole lot worse, but it's nice to have hope." He smiled again-that smile that Angel loved so much. "And it's wonderful to have you."

"It's wonderful to have you, too, Scott," said Angel. Not knowing what else to say, he just snuggled closer to Scott, and they both leaned against the back of the sofa.

For a few minutes, they just sat there, each with their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," said Scott.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For keeping you up with all this and-well, just for putting all my problems on you. It's just that you're the only one I can talk to about all this without being afraid."

"You don't have to be sorry for that," said Angel, giving Scott another peck on the cheek. "I'm always here for you. You know that. Besides, I've always unburdened myself on you. It's only fair you do the same to me."

"Thanks. You really are an angel sometimes."

"Hey, even Lucifer was an angel, you know." Angel flashed one of those evil grins that always made Scott smile.

"Well, you know what they say," said Scott. "Good and evil always find each other intriguing."

"You're such a saint," said Angel, actually sounding sincere.

"Actually, I meant you."

"You're telling me that _you're_ the evil one in the relationship," said Angel, laughing.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," said Scott.

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

Angel laughed.

"You don' t believe me."

"Well, you can't blame me, Scott. You're just so...reserved and pure."

"What if I proved I'm not," challenged Scott.

Angel looked intrigued. "Go ahead."

Scott grabbed Angel's collar and lead him out into the hallway, which was now crowded with students as the school day was about to begin. Once there, Scott pushed Angel against the wall and kissed him. The two of them could feel the eyes of the students on them, but they didn't care.

By the end of that day, everyone in the Institute knew about Scott and Angel's relationship. Some of the students were shocked, others amused. Beast explained it best: "An angel and a cyclops-hey, even mythical beings need love."

Author's Note: Please write a review. Reviews make me happy. Flames will be used to bake really awesome cakes.

Happy reading and writing. May the Force be with you.


End file.
